onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wyper
| jva=Masaki Aizawa; Reiko Kiuchi (young Wiper)| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Wiper (ワイパー Waipā) is the leader of the Shandian warriors fighting to take Upper Yard back from Eneru. He is the direct descendant of Calgara. Appearance Wiper is a Shandian with various tribal tattoos across his left shoulder and the left side of his face. He has a mohawk resembling those worn by real life Native Americans and he generally wears a grass skirt. He is usually seen smoking with a cigarette. In the anime, Wiper's tattoos are intricately colored with green and red. However, in the manga and other related media, Oda originally simply colored Wiper's tattoos as all black. Personality Inheriting the violent tendencies of his ancestor, Wiper is an extremely violent man. He does not easily trust outsiders and is quick to fight anyone without a second thought. Because of this, he is called a berserker. Despite this however, Wiper has a deep love for his people and their homeland. He also has a deep respect for his ancestor's best friend, Montblanc Norland, to whom he feels obligated to because of Norland's deeds, friendship to Calgara, and unfortunate fate. In fact, it is because of Wiper's love for his people and his obligation to Norland that drives him. It is because of these that Wiper has taken responsibility to restore his people's home and put an ease to Norland's soul. While he means well, his determination sometimes tends to blind him thus causing Wiper to become more violent and push himself beyond his physical limits. Relationships Shandians Wiper has a deep love for his people and would do anything to restore their former glory. Amongst the other Shandian warriors, he is well respected due to his vigor and skills. Because of this, they follow him in his goals no matter what happens. Skypieans and Others Because of years of conflict between his people and the Skypieans, Wiper originally had a deep distrust for Skypieans and outsiders alike. He would rather fight than reason things out with them. He would fight anyone regardless to who it is, whether it be the kindly Gan Fall or the tyrannical Eneru. He even considered the Straw Hats as enemies regardless of their intentions. Wiper however changed his view of the pirates when he learned that they wanted to help the direct descendant of Norland, Montblanc Cricket, learn the whereabouts of the Golden City of Shandoria. Completely moved by their goal, Wiper aided them in defeating Eneru. After Eneru's reign was over, Wiper completely changed his views on outsiders. He no longer distrusted Skypieans and instead joined in his people's and their efforts for a brighter future on Upper Yard. Wiper in particular, is grateful for what the Straw Hats did for his people and Cricket, and hopes one day that they may come back to Upper Yard. Abilities and Powers Wiper is skilled at close combat, mainly involving the use of Skate-type Wavers to boost his kicks and to swiftly fight his opponent. He also has great endurance as he able to use his Reject Dial three times without dying, a feat that normally kills a regular person with one try. Weapons Wiper generally fights using a Burn Bazooka. His Burn Bazooka is typical bazooka capable of firing cannonballs and such. However, when equipped with a Breath Dial, the bazooka is able to fire a large pillar of flame caused by the ignition of the bazooka and the air released from the Dial within. For the Eneru's Survival Game, Wiper equipped himself with a Reject Dial. The Dial is several times stronger than a regular Impact Dial and is able to inflict great damage. The damage released by the dial however, is both devastating to the opponent it is being used against and the user using it. A regular person would be killed with one try. As such, Wiper used the Dial sparingly knowing the risks involved. For the game also, Wiper equipped his skates with Seastone so he can go against Devil Fruit users such as Eneru.One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 260, Wiper uses his Seastone equipped skates to stop Luffy's attacks.One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 275, Wiper uses his Seastone equipped skates to hold Eneru down. History Past Since he was young, Wiper and the rest of the other Shandian children were told stories from the Shandian Chief about their past. He and the rest of the Shandian children were told that eight hundred years ago their ancient ancestors, the Shandorians, were entrusted to protect an ancient text. They were also told how their ancestors lost their home at the hands of the Skypieans and it was their responsibility to reclaim it. However amongst the all the stories of his ancestors' past, one story moved Wiper the most, the story of his ancestor, Calgara, and his friend, Montblanc Norland. Deeply moved by the sad fate of the one who saved his people from a deadly illness, Wiper wondered if they found the Golden Bell and rang it, would Norland's soul be put to ease? Motivated by his determination to reclaim his people's homeland and to ease Norland's soul, Wiper quickly rose amongst the ranks the Shandians warriors over the years.One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 275, A young Wiper learns of his people's responsibility to reclaim his homeland and protect an ancient text.One Piece Manga - Vol.31 Chapter 286-293, A young Wiper learns of his ancestral past about Calgara and Norland. One day six years ago before the current storyline, due to conflict between his people and the Skypieans, Wiper was approached in his village by the God of the Skypieans then, Gan Fall, and the God's entourage in order to form a truce between their two races. However despite what his village elders said and what Gan Fall was offering, Wiper couldn't accept Gan Fall's pleadings for an alliance. Spurred by the years that his people struggled against the Skypieans, Wiper asked that if Gan Fall wanted to make peace, the God should give everything the Skypieans stole from the Shandians. When that demand couldn't be fulfilled, Wiper demanded that the heads of one hundred innocent Skypieans be given instead as payment. With this the peace meeting had failed. Just as Wiper and Gan Fall were about to part ways however, Gan Fall stated calmly to Wiper that he liked Shandian's pumpkin juice as a sign of good faith. Wiper however took it as a religious insult against Norland, and started a ruckus between his village and Gan Fall's men.One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 256, A meeting between Wiper and Gan Fall over peace fails. Over the years, Wiper continued his people struggle against the Skypieans to reclaim their home even after Gan Fall was stripped of his title by Eneru. To Wiper, it mattered not who was ruling Skypiea, they were still his people's enemies. A Turn of Events by the Straw Hats As Wiper wiped out the crew and ship of the Eraser Pirates while traversing the White Sea one day, he noticed another pirate ship sailing, the Going Merry. Considering this new group of pirates as a new enemy, Wiper immediately attacked the Straw Hats without a moment's notice. Wiper's attack unfortunately was cut short when Gan Fall and his pet bird, Pierre, came to the Straw Hats' aid. With the former God on the scene, all that Wiper could do was fallback. Wiper later moved to the outskirts of Upper Yard and spotted one of the Straw Hats he attacked earlier there. However before Wiper could attack this enemy, Eneru's priests came into the scene while chasing somebody. Seeing this opportunity, Wiper attacked the priests instead. As he attacked the priests, Wiper unfortunately had to fallback once again as Eneru suddenly sent a huge lighting strike on the person the priests were chasing. With this, Wiper retreated back to his village.One Piece Manga - Vol.26 Chapter 241, Wiper attacks Eneru's priests while near the outskirts of Upper Yard. Later, after returning to the village, Wiper and the rest of the Shandian warriors had meeting about a recent turn of events involving Gan Fall. Apparently due to the doings of the Straw Hats, Gan Fall had started moving against Eneru by saving one of Eneru's subjects and stepping onto Upper Yard. One of Wiper's comrades, Laki, upon noting this turn of events suggested to Wiper that they should ally themselves with the former God. Wiper however shrugged off the idea.One Piece Manga - Vol.27 Chapter 249, Wiper and the other Shandian warriors over Gan Fall's actions. As Wiper and the other Shandian warriors pondered what to do next, they soon from Aisa, a young Shandian gifted with Mantra, that two important voices had suddenly disappeared in Upper Yard. These voices belonged to Gan Fall and one of Eneru's priests, Satori. Seeing this chance, Wiper and the other Shandian warriors immediately mobilized an attack on Eneru and his followers in Upper Yard.One Piece Manga - Vol.27 Chapter 251, Wiper and the other Shandian warriors mount an attack based on Aisa's Mantra readings. As Wiper and the other warriors attacked Upper Yard, Wiper came across the captain of the Straw Hats, Luffy, and two of his crew. Unable to engage the Blue Sea Dwellers at the moment, Wiper merely told them to go back to where they came from else he'll treat them like enemies like Eneru. With that Wiper and the others left the Straw Hats and continued with their attack. As Wiper and the other warriors continued the attack onto nightfall, they soon realized their numbers were significantly dropping and among the wounded was Kamakiri. Due to this, they were forced to retreat for the moment. Back at a camp base near Upper Yard, Wiper learned the reason that Kamakiri got hurt was because he was saving Laki while she getting some Vearth for Aisa. Angered by this, Wiper decided to throw away the precious amount of Vearth that caused Laki's lack of concentration and Kamakiri's injuries. Before he could do so however, Kamakiri reassured Wiper that he would be able to battle the following day. With the brief squabble settled amongst themselves, Wiper told his fellow Shandian warriors that once they defeat Eneru and get back their home, there would no longer be a need to worship such a small clumps of dirt.One Piece Manga - Vol.27 Chapter 252-253, Wiper and the other Shandian warriors attack Upper Yard until nightfall. Eneru's Survival Game The next day, having recovered from the previous battle, Wiper urged his fellow warriors to fight more vigorously, even if it meant leaving fallen comrades behind. With this, Wiper and the rest headed back to Upper Yard to continue their attack. Unbeknownst to them, they were heading into a completely different Upper Yard from the day before, an Upper Yard where they are all being tested in Eneru's Survival Game. As Wiper and the others entered Upper Yard, they came into the territory of Shura, one of Eneru's Priests, and into his Trial of String. While the other warriors got caught by Shura's string clouds, Wiper fortunately was able to avoid the strings and attack Shura head on. While it seemed like Wiper was in trouble by being caught by Shura's lance, the berserker was able to counter and defeat the priest with a dial he was carrying, a Reject Dial. Though scathed by the Reject Dial's power, Wiper ignored the warnings from his fellow warriors, and split from the group to look for Eneru. As he roamed the deep forests of Upper Yard, Wiper encountered Luffy. Seeing how his previous warning of asking Luffy and crew to leave went ignored, Wiper decided to fight with the Blue Sea Dweller.One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 256-258, Wiper fights with Shura and then fights with Luffy. Though both Wiper and Luffy fought each other with ferocity, both of them found themselves equally strong against one another. In the midst of the battle, Wiper found that Luffy mysteriously disappeared. Not wanting to waste anymore strength before fighting Eneru, Wiper continued on with his search for the God.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.28 Chapter 260-261 and Episode 171, Wiper battles against Luffy. Two hours after Wiper entered the fray that was Eneru's Survival Game, he was among the 7 Shandian Warriors of the 21 remaining people still active.One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 264, Wiper and six other Shandian Warriors are still active after 2 hours in Eneru's Survival Game. As Wiper headed up the giant beanstalk, Giant Jack, to God's Shrine, where Wiper was thinking Eneru was in, he encountered several people on some ruins. Among these people were one of Eneru's priests, Ohm, with his dog, Holy, Gan Fall with his bird, Pierre, Zoro, and a giant python, Norla, who chased after Zoro up Giant Jack. Upon learning that Eneru was no longer in God's Shrine from Gan Fall, Wiper decided to continue searching somewhere else. However seeing all of these opponents before him that intended to interfere with his search one way or another, Wiper decided to fight them all.One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 267-269, Wiper fights alone against Ohm, Gan Fall, Zoro, and Norla all at once. In the midst of the battle royal, Wiper was joined by the three remaining Shandian Warriors that joined him in the start of the Survival Game. While these warriors arriving was a good sign as five of Eneru's Enforcers had also arrived at the same time, Wiper all of a sudden saw Aisa arrive in the ruins on board a waver with one of the Straw Hats, Nami. After simultaneously saving the two new arrivals from three Enforcers alongside Zoro and Gan Fall, Wiper turned his attention to these two. Thinking that Nami had kidnapped Aisa, Wiper attempted to blast Nami with his Burn Bazooka. Though Gan Fall fortunately pulled Nami and Aisa before Wiper could blast them both, Wiper saw in shock as the former God's action inadvertently led him and the girls he saved to be eaten by Norla.One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 269, Three remaining Shandian Warriors and Aisa arrive in the ruins where Wiper is fighting. As the battle in the ruins escalated with Ohm releasing a bunch of iron cloud that covered the entire place in a cage, Wiper saw Laki arrive in the scene to tell him something from Kamakiri. However just at the same moment, Wiper saw Eneru appear behind Laki. Unable to help his fellow warrior, Wiper saw Laki show him what Kamakiri wanted to tell him, Eneru was a Devil Fruit user who ate the Goro Goro no Mi rendering him immune to normal attacks. After witnessing Laki being punished by Eneru, Wiper decided to return his attention back to the fray that was in the cage. Deciding to save Aisa first, Wiper set his sights on Norla.One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 270, Wiper sees Eneru's powers through Laki's actions. As the battle continued, Wiper tried to blast open Norla's stomach open. Unfortunately, he found the snake too resilient despite writhing in pain due to the contents in it's stomach. Just as the battle was continuing, Wiper suddenly found the ruins he was in blasted by Eneru from deep below. With the ruins on Giant Jack destroyed, Wiper and those with him fell to the ruins below where Eneru was waiting.One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 271-272, Wiper tries to blast Norla open until he and the rest fall to the ruins below. Upon landing in the ruins, Wiper realized that these ruins were his people's ancient home. His silent celebration about this realization however was cut short as Eneru suddenly blasted Norla. Having turned his attention to Eneru and unable to save Aisa at the moment, Wiper learned that all of the ruckus that was happening in Upper Yard was all part of Eneru's Survival Game. Learning that all of it was to test to who was worthy to join Eneru on a trip to a place he called Fairy Vearth, Wiper and those still standing with him, Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, and a just escaped Gan Fall, decided to turn down the God's offer and focus all their strengths on defeating him. Learning more that Eneru has plans to destroy all of Skypiea since in his mind, it defies the laws of nature, Wiper and those with him fought against Eneru with all of their might. However, despite their best efforts, Eneru's powers proved too much for them. Even with the aid of some Seastone in Wiper's skates and the Reject Dial, Eneru simply restarted his own heart after Wiper struck him down.One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 273-275, Wiper, Gan Fall, Robin, and Zoro turn down Eneru's offer and fight him. Regardless of the situation, Wiper refused to back down. Despite being shocked by Eneru's attacks, Wiper stood up for his ancestors, for his people's plea to return home, and for Norland. However, despite his determination, Wiper was struck down by Eneru and was left along with those dealt with by the God in the ruins.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.30 Chapter 276 and Episode 187, Wiper is struck down by Eneru. Eneru's Endgame After Wiper and the others were found by Luffy and Aisa, who were able to escape from Norla, Wiper and the rest were transported to the area above the ruins by a revived Robin.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.30 Chapter 277 and Episode 187, Wiper and the rest are found defeated by Luffy and Aisa.One Piece Manga - Vol.30 Chapter 283, Wiper is transported out of the ruins by Robin's Devil Fruit powers. After events unfolded while he was unconscious, Wiper awoke to a horrible sight. His beloved homeland, Upper Yard, was being destroyed piece by piece by continuous lightning strikes from a lightning storm created by Eneru from the God's flying ship, the Maxim. Seeing the nightmarish scene before him, all that Wiper could do was stare and remember the tale of his ancestor's friend, Montblanc Norland.One Piece Manga - Vol.31 Chapter 286, Wiper awakes to the sight of his homeland being destroyed and remembers Norland's tale. Not listening to Aisa's pleas asking for them to leave the situation, Wiper asked what right did Eneru have to befall such travesty on beloved homeland. As Wiper was thinking, he remembered that the Straw Hats mentioned that they were looking for the Golden Bell. Knowing that the Golden Bell was not in the ruins when he was there, Wiper asked Robin where it would be. From her, Wiper learned that the Bell was somewhere high above Giant Jack. Learning this, Wiper tried to climb back up the beanstalk. Unfortunately, he didn't have the strength to climb up amidst all the chaos that was happening.One Piece Manga - Vol.31 Chapter 293-294, Wiper asks Robin where the Golden Bell might be and tries to climb towards it. As things turned worse with Eneru's using Raigou to obliterate Angel Island, Wiper learned that Luffy also wanted to ring the Golden Bell as well. Just as the chaos around him was escalating, Wiper and the rest with him suddenly received a giant leaf sent from Nami above with a message asking them to cut the beanstalk so that it would fall westward towards the Maxim and the Golden Bell. Noticing that Eneru created an even larger Raigou big enough to destroy all of Skypiea, Wiper and the rest figured that Luffy and Nami on Nami's waver planned to use the beanstalk as a ramp to reach Eneru. As this plan was being carried out, Wiper and those incapable of doing anything to carry out the plan took what available shelter there was. There, Wiper tried to fight the Straw Hats a bit despite his wounds and the chaos that was happening. Believing that Luffy had no right to ring the Golden Bell, Wiper tried to stop the Straw Hats from allowing Luffy access to it. As he was attempting to fight, Robin revealed to Wiper the reason why Luffy wanted to ring the bell. She explained to Wiper that Luffy wanted to ring the bell in order to tell a man down below in Blue Sea that the Golden City of Shandora didn't sink into the sea but was in the sky all along. Learning that this man's name was Montblanc Cricket, Wiper realized that Luffy was trying to help the descendant of Norland. Deeply touched by this, Wiper threw away his prejudice and decided to help the Straw Hats in knocking down Giant Jack. Using the Reject Dial one last time, Wiper blew what still supported the beanstalk from Zoro's attacks and Norla's accidental help. With this, the beanstalk fell over for Luffy to use to reach Eneru.One Piece Manga - Vol.31-32 Chapter 295-296, Wiper and the rest chop Giant Jack down to aid Luffy in reaching Eneru. As the beanstalk fell and Luffy headed towards Eneru, Wiper stood proudly amidst of the ruins of his ancestors and cheered Luffy on to beat Eneru despite the various lightning strikes directed at him and his people's home by the God. Seeing Luffy miraculously negate Eneru's Raigou, Wiper cheered on Luffy further to ring the bell. As Wiper and all of Skypiea witnessed the battle in the air with Luffy against Eneru, their prayers were answered as Luffy slammed Eneru straight into the Golden Bell. Upon the bell being rung, Wiper heard the beautiful song that he so long wanted to ring for Norland.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.32 Chapter 297-299 and Episode 192, Wiper cheers Luffy on and hears the beautiful song of the Golden Bell as Eneru is finally defeated. Peace and the Return of Wiper's Homeland With Eneru finally defeated, Wiper succumbed to his wounds and collapsed. Fortunately, the Straw Hats' doctor, Chopper, was able to tend to his wounds. Later, Wiper awoke to find himself being treated by a Skypiean girl, Conis, in the ruins of his people along with several others. Still a bit hostile, Wiper tried to move but was told by his chief to calm down. The chief told Wiper to be at ease as no one in Skypiea no longer wished for the continuation of war. With these words, Wiper was shown by the chief a huge party was being held outside by everyone.One Piece Manga - Chapter 300, Wiper is shown a great party of peace and celebration by his chief. After several days of partying, Wiper and his fellow warriors learned that their ancestors' duty of protecting the ancient text had finally been fulfilled with the translation of it by Nico Robin. With this duty having been fulfilled and the Golden Bell haven been finally rung again, Wiper and his fellow warriors paid their respects to Calgara before his statue in their village. Though the war had finally ended and peace came to all of Skypiea, Wiper and his fellow warriors swore to Calgara that they will still keep their pride and not let the Light of Shandora be extinguished again. As Wiper made this pledge, he and his fellow warriors heard the Golden Bell ringing, inviting the Straw Hats to come visit again.One Piece Manga - Chapter 302, Wiper pledges to Calgara to uphold their pride and not let the Light of Shandora be extinguished again. With the war over and peace finally brought to Skypiea, Wiper and his people returned to their native homeland, Upper Yard. There, they settled with the rest of the Skypieans, sharing the land with one another. Having no longer to fight, Wiper spent his strength in the restoration of the forest of his people's homeland that was destroyed during the Survival Game and by Eneru in the God's attack.One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 425 Cover Story: Where are they now 2, Wiper works on restoring his people's forest. Major Battles *Wiper vs. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji *Wiper vs. Priest Shura *Wiper vs. Luffy *Wiper and three remaining Shandian warriors vs. Ohm, Holy and five Enforcers vs. Zoro vs. Norla vs. Gan Fall *Wiper, Gan Fall, Zoro, and Robin vs. Eneru Translation and Dub Issues Wiper's name was romanized in One Piece: Grand Adventure as Wyper, but in One Piece: Pirates Carnival, he was given a name change of Wyler. FUNimation initially credits his name as Wyper as seen in the end credits of Episode 153 of the television version of their dub. However beginning in Episode 163 of the televised version, and in the following subsequent episodes, he is referred to as Wyler. However, the recent dub episodes refer to him as Wyper. Trivia * In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Wiper is currently ranked the 37th most popular character in One Piece. *A fan asked Oda what's underneath the Wiper's grass skirt, whether he's "exposed" or not. In response, Oda jokingly stated he believes Wiper "hang's all out" but isn't sure if Wiper has some kind of loincloth that keeps him all secure.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.32 Chapter 304, Fan question: What's underneath that skirt of leaves that Wiper has around his waist? * The reason why Wiper got mad at Gan Fall when asked for pumpkin juice was because Wiper took this as a religious insult. Pumpkins were originally introduced by Montblanc Norland to the Shandians and since then pumpkins were regarded as sacred by them.One Piece Yellow Grand Elements - Norland is revealed to be the one who introduced pumpkins to the Shandians. * Due to his strength, it was speculated when the Skypiea arc was being written that he would join the crew, despite there being no position that he could fill. References External Links *Berserker - Wikipedia article about the type of fighter Wiper is Category:Male Category:Shandians Category:Smokers